User talk:PirateIzzy
Demon Slayer if you can you might wanna unlock the page Bonecruncher for editing its now on view source only. Bonecruncher - 4th job Demon Slayer Dylanwijnen1 (talk) 10:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Monsters Can you please update Monsters Level 1 - 10? I don't know the You & I stats. Caleb40043 (talk) 23:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Caleb40043 Template:Mob Hey, What were you trying to do with Template:Mob? Do you want me to try and make it work (if it saves you time)? [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']]talk 07:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Music The music page don't have Bgm35 and Bgm36 Flithor (talk) 01:40, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Frozen Update in KMS? It seems that there is an update in KMS that has something to do with Frozen. I don't know if it's just an event, or a major update... Caleb40043 (talk) 15:19, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Caleb40043 Shade hello can you please publish shade's questline in the page Quests ? Mr.reporter (talk) 11:14, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Your Message Sorry. The Joy Bird page had already been made. I was just contributing to it. Thanks for letting me know,though! I'm APSIentist 14:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Images Can we use non-maple related images on our profiles,and also can we have images in our signatures? Wasnt really sure on that. I'm APSIentist 16:24, August 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Items I just wasnt sure on the Weapon Speed values,didnt know if they were listed somewhere or not so I just put what the weapon tooltip says. I also have no way of testing if the meso amounts are accurate or not,since I just get them off online sources xD Again,thanks for letting me know. I'm APSIentist 02:01, August 12, 2014 (UTC) John Lee Hello! I am a new wikia user. I would like to be a big help to this wikia! Nice to meet you. John Lee Gamma Guild Team Vi Hart (talk) 22:08, August 16, 2014 (UTC)John Lee Temple of Time quest Hi, I was just doing the Temple of Time quest and notice that on the Wikia list that the step called "In Search for the Lost Memory" where the player must return to their first job advancement, you don't have the other Jobs/Class. You only have the Explorer class. I wanted to add for Evan but the coding is too advanced for me (setting up the link to another page and all). If you set up the page/link I can edit it. Just make a new link and copy and paste the same set up as one of the pages that are already set up. I hope you understand what I am trying to explain. Thanks, ~~ Sorry, I was a bit confused with the signature. And about the Evan page for Temple of Time. I didn't see it grouped with the rest. Thanks, Aznswtcake (talk) 02:51, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Quest: Where's the Book? 4 I wanted to revamp that completely since it was updated. Evan does not go talk to Winston. But I wasn't sure since I can't finish the quest yet since it is glitched. Right now Evan must help speed up Dr. Betty's research by collecting 5 each of Cold Eye Cell Sample and Surgeon Eye Cell Sample. Just wanted to make sure that I could do that? I can always leave the Winston part on there for now until I can finish the quest. Aznswtcake (talk) 00:58, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Bosses Page Hey, I created the Bosses page that was deleted earlier. Could I know why it was deleted? I think a bosses page would be useful since it a category of monsters, just like the Quest Monsters, or monster from the special maps (like Monster Park & Evolution System). Rockhopperharr (talk) 05:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say thanks for the welcome. I'm very happy to be here. Erenesay (talk) 19:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Dimension Invasion #It is not a party quest. Not once in the patch notes is it referred to as a party quest, but it was referred to as a dungeon numerous times. Note, the same patch notes used the term party quest to reference other things, but never once is the term used to reference Dimension Invasion. Secondly, Dimension Invasion has its own spot in Dimensional Mirror, and access does not require going to the party quest map - where party quests are located. Finally, Zakum has a time limit and a certain amount of people who can enter it, but these things do not make Zakum a party quest. Yes, it is true that many people consider Dimension Invasion to be a party quest. I consider Dimension Invasion to be a party quest. But consideration does not implicate fact. #Okay #Okay Erenesay (talk) 05:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Monsters How Do you add pictures to templates? I am writing to some parts of this wiki with now pages so I am adding to them, but I do not know how to add a picture to templates. Please help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XXZeroGodesrXx (talk) 04:05, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hey there! I'm wondering how do you get the Wiki Navigation edited on the 4th level? I couldn't figure it out by myself. Help would be greatly appreciated, thanks! [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 22:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Please pardon me for not replying the message you left on my talk page as I was inactive. Anyway, the navigation was edited by other admins during that time so I didn't really know how to do it. Edit: Oh yes that's what I meant. [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 08:04, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Edit 2: Wow many thanks! While trying to figure it out, I realised other wiki(s) used a simple way for editing the navigation, like Clash of Clans' Wiki they simply added more '*' to create Locations>Victoria Island>Henesys>Mushroom Castle. [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 08:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Audio Download Do you know how to download the audio from this wiki? User:Arthur1124 (talk) 21:57, December 24, 2014 (UTC)